FREAK'N Hetalia Truth or dare
by Alice the shy killer
Summary: TRUTH OR DARE TIME with *drum roll* HETALIA over used Topic...Yes do I give a damn...NO Review please *Puppy eyes* M rated as well, Join the fangirl nation and WARNING some nations are NYO and OC hosts/hostess NO longer needed
1. InTrO

**::AN ::**

** hello everyone I going to be doing be a truth or dare fanfic yaaaa lets get and some characters well be nyo because i them better like...**

**nyo America**

**nyo England**

**nyo Japan**

**nyo Canada **

**nyo Finland **

**Nyo liet **

**nyo Italian Twins **

**No you can not changed these to boys at any time {Though I am a Yoai hetalia supporter, It is easier for me to write normal GirlXBoy ...Sorry}**

**Also all parings well be allowed except for is twin or sibling paring of any kind and Keep the USUK to a minam they are sisters[in this fic] sorry all other parings are allowed **

**You can also can do anything the characters and bash any character but keep the America bashing to a minion {America FANGIRL}**

**OC hosts or hostesses will be added. Send them To me on PM only!**

* * *

**My host OC will be as following**

**Name:** Liberty-chan

**Hair: **Black hair with ever color chaging highlights

**Eyes: **Ever changing eyes because she like freak'n Merlin baby

**Looks: **A pair of jeggings and a gray Tank-top with the words "CHAINSAWS" in blood red letters and a coal black leather jacket. Has Dagger earrings and necklace.

**Teeth: **Sharp, and shinny

**Nails: **Black and red pattern

**Age: **13

**Weapon of choice: **CHAINSAWS and GUNS

**Personality: **Bipolar. No more said.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a very VERY bored girl named Liberty and she was bored and when you have nothing to do and you have the best powers ever, such as _AMAZING AUTHOR Powers._ So as such was not allowed to be bored, and her parents were not home so what does she do read FANFICTION of course and started reading Hetalia Truth and Dare fanfic and she thinks to her self. and so she did

**/****Liberty-chan mutters spell under breath ****Hetalia characters show up all shocked how they ended up/**

**England: **How the bloody hell are when in a house! * freaking out and so is everyone else by the way*

**Liberty-chan: **Everyone calm dow-

**China: **What the hell is going oooonnnnn ARU

**Liberty-chan: **Everyone please cal- * getting mad now and can't find her Lithium any were*

**Italy: **Germany I'm Scared hind me * Glomping Germany who is blushing*

**Liberty-chan: **EVERYONE SHUT UP, NOW SIT *pointing at the chairs and they all sit down like* *calms down* Now we are going to do a Truth and Dare

**America and Japan: **Your one of them ._. * start trying to claw way out of the heavy locked doors*

_*everyone stares like they have gone insane, but in truth that have the right idea*_

**Liberty-chan:** I knew you guys read fanfiction but any way *Knockout the two girl and pull them over to the others. Give Japan to Greece and Turkey and America to Russia but give him a I am watching you sign so he doesn't try anything* Here you go and let the games be begin * Starts 2p America's evil laugh* _  
_

**France: **Maybe we should have followed Amérique et le Japon lead * everyone starts to get find places to hide*

**Sealand: **LIBERTY-CHAN-123 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING AND REVEIW


	2. Hosts and dares

**::AN :: hello everyone I going to be doing be a truth or dare fanfic yaaaa lets get and some characters well be nyo because i them better like...**

**nyo America**

**nyo England**

**nyo Japan**

**nyo Canada **

**nyo Finland **

**Nyo liet **

**nyo Italian Twins **

**No you can not changed these to boys at any time {Though I am a Yoai hetalia supporter, It is easier for me to write normal GirlXBoy ...Sorry}**

**Also all parings well be allowed except for is twin or sibling paring of any kind and NO USUK they are sisters[in this fic] so BIG no no in my book sorry all other parings are allowed **

**You can also can do anything the characters and bash any character but keep the America bashing to a minion {America FANGIRL}**

**OC hosts or hostesses will be added. Send them To me on PM only!**

* * *

**My host OC will be as following**

**Name: **Avalyn-chan

Hair:

waist long dark brown hair with side swept bangs and a light blue streak  
**  
Eyes: **Turquoise blue

**Looks:**

A black pair of jeggings, a baggy white tank top with the words "Evil" in cursive on the front, and a worn out black blazer, red combat boots. rolls up her sleeves and wears many silver necklaces and mismatched bracelets  
**  
Teeth:**white and shiny

**Nails:**

dark blue  
**  
Age: **16  
**  
Weapon of choice: **pistols and knifes

**Personality:**

Fun and bubbly. Enjoys pulling pranks and messing with people. Unless you make her mad or ignore her and... well you better run as fast as you can. Can act serious if things get too out of hand. When she eats too much sugar she can act like an overy obsessed fangirl. **  
**

Hair: Dark blonde in a ponytail with side swept bangs.

Eyes: Light ocean blue

Looks: Black and white checkered hoodie, dark skinny jeans, and black and white converse

Teeth: Pointy canines

Nails: Not painted, and sharp nails

Age: 13

Weapon of choice: Two machetes or a Ruger hand gun

Personality: The average Fangirl, which means that I'm pretty much insane, demonic at times, and sadistic when I want to be. I also have a bit of a potty mouth.

* * *

_*Liberty-chan, America, and Japan are staring at a blue dell lab-top while everyone is sleeping, and then they got a REVIEW*_

**Liberty-chan: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Screaming in happiness*

**Japan and America: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Screaming and hugging each other in terror*

_/All Hetalia characters wake up with a start, Start glaring at me, America and japan/_

**Romana:** What the hell you stupid bitch *does not notice she has on a reviling white nightgown that everyone can see he boobs and Spain is _Enjoying _it*

**Spain: ***drooling but no one notices*

**England:** still *points look at America* What did you wake me up for git *America rolls eyes, while Liberty-chan's eyes twitches*

**Liberty-chan: _LIBERTY_ _CHOP_ ** *Hit England with book her blood (from head) goes every where and she passes out from blood-loss and into france's arms te-he revenge is a best dress served with FrUK* Don't blame America the screaming was all me

** : **Why are you in the goth version of Haruhi Suzumiya *looks at out fit* I mean it is only 9 o'cloak in the morning *looks outside* ...Right

**Liberty-chan: **No it is actually 3 o'clock

/All hetalia characters (excluding me, Japan, and america Anime fall/

**Hetalia cast: **What ?!

**Liberty-Chan: **Oh ya, last night around 8, BTT found some beer and then everyone had some then this led to some things that we well not name and then you pasted out. You all looked so cute I didn't want to wake you up.

**China: **So that why the girls are dressed like trampy anime characters *looking at herself in the bath room mirror. She is wearing a very tight, short, boob reviling red Chinese with golden stars on it and her hair placed into buns covered by red cloth*

**England: **W-what we are *looks down at out fit and finds that it is in a FRENCH Maid outfit like a one from the Anime Maid-Sama* T-this is d-degrading

**France: **No this is my lucky day *mutters as he creeping behind England ready to rape her8

/Girl pops up from the ground/

**Girl: **Nooooo mother behind you *book at France*

**England: **Frog Can't believe you and two did you Just call me mother *Looks at girl*

/She has blonde hair to mid-back, and purple eyes. There is a curl like the one the Italy brothers have except it's at the top of her head. She usually wears a light blue tank-top with a Brithish/American heart on it or an "I 3 NY" tee shirt. She pairs this top with jean short-shorts and wears her hair down but sometimes in a ponytail. She wears tan uggs/

**Girl: **YES, your mom, I'm New York or Alyssa Kirkland-Jones

**America: **You come here and not say hi to your mama

/Alyssa giggles and hugs her/

**Alyssa: **Sorry mama came here to see you and give some of my Dares

**England: **Oh. My. God. I have a child * Goes into shock*

**Alyssa: **Children. 12 more where I came from * poking America's belly who is laughing because it tickles*

/England passes out from sheer shock and into America's arms/

**America: **(^_^)

**France: **8(_)8

**Alyssa: **(^*^) Amazing Mommy and mama might get back together *jumping up and down from happiness*

/Liberty-chan looking away she is a dare hard FrUK fan, other counties (other than France who is jealous as HELL right now) just keep looking at Alyssa like she from another they didn't want another America or England/

**Liberty-chan: **Why do I have to be friends with a USUK fan WHY GOD WHY! *cries as countries look at her weirdly*

**Finland: **What is this USUK thingy you keep talking about?

/Alyssa how had stop her Fangirling over her parents, she turned to Finland with a smile on her face and walks over to the sweet finish women/

**Alyssa: **Sweet, Sweet Finland USUK is- *about to tell when Ipad goes crazy*

/All countries gather around to see who she is talking to and Alyssa answers face time to see who she is talking to and she is talking to the boy version of her and a brown head boy who seem to be very drunk/

**Alyssa: **What do you guys want

**America: ***stern mother mode* And you to young to be drunk when we get home you boys are in trouble

**Boy 1: ***slurrs* Yes~ mother~ I know we called to say Hi~

/liberty-chan is hitting head on desk waiting for this to be over so we can get to the dares/

**Boy 2: **Bye~~~~

**Alyssa and Liberty-chan: **Well that was useless now The dares *start laughing Insanely*

/The doorbell rings. Liberty-chan starts to get evil arua around her as she walks over to the door. Open door and bucket of water falls on her head. Hetalia characters run for there lives, while Liberty-chan looks ready to kill some things because she pulled Chainsaw out of no where/

**Liberty-chan: **Avalyn-Chan!

/Girl shows up out of no where she has well all need information read up there *FORTH WALL CRACKS*/

**Avalyn-Chan: **You SO need to calm down little one *Starts to jump around the house*

/Liberty-chan's eyes turn red and so does her hair/

**Liberty-chan: **Don't call me little you b*tch

/ Other girl pops from the ground in a pit of fire and sees Liberty-chan trying kill poor Avalyn-chan

**Girl: **Wow Wow what the F*ck is going on

**Alyssa+Liberty-Chan+Avalyn-chan: **CrazyAwesomeNeko !

**Crazy: **Yep b*tches I here and you to are fighting *glares at Liberty-chan and Avalyn-chan*

**Liberty-chan+Avalyn-chan: **She started it !* point at each other *

**Carzy: ***rolls eyes* You know what I don't care! Lets just get to the dares. Who wants to go first!

/Alyssa starts waving her hand around like a crazy person/

**Crazy: **Yes Alyssa you may go first and please stop doing that your giving me a head ack

**Alyssa: **YAAAAA! (^_^) Okay here we go...( takes out card with dares on it)

_**I dare America to admit her undying love to England**_

**Alyssa:** This should be good! *Get camera out and ready*

**Liberty-chan: ***Closes eyes* This will be the end of me

**America: **Seems simple. I love you England *Kisses her with passion*

/Liberty-Chan goes to the hall closet with red paint and writes the words RAPE CLOSET and throws them in/

**Alyssa: **What THE HELL Women I was enjoying that

**Liberty-Chan: **Don't give a damn! That was burning my eyes next Dare please.

**Alyssa: **('o_o') Ya whatever

_**England has to admit ten good things about Uncle France**_

**Liberty-Chan: **FrUK~~~~~~ * Jumps around happily*

**Alyssa: ***rolls Eyes* Shut up. Ma and Mommy aren't even done yet

/Liberty-Chan walks over to closet and knocks/

**Liberty-Chan:** GET OUT NOW BEFORE I PULL YOU OUT * Dark arua is floating around her*

/America and England walk out completely flushed and clothing ruffled/

**England: **So what do you want me to bloody DO

**Alyssa: **Someone mad because she was having fun

/England blushes and tries to hide it and failing badly/

**England: **T-that not it

**Alyssa: ***smirks* Ya Ya whatever still need to do the dare

**England: **There is nothing good to say about the Damn Frog

**Liberty-Chan: **As much as I like you all who refuse to dares must be PUNISHED

**England: **W-whatyou mean

**Liberty-Chan: **Crazyhit it

/Walks over to England with Sadistic smirk on her face/

**Crazy: **All must answer their Truth or Dares

/slings England over her shoulder and takes to guest room the newly named Torture room/

**England: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Avalyn-Chan: **And that my friends is what will happen to you, If you refuse a dear

**Hetalia Cast: ***Start crying*

**Avalyn-Chan: **Okay ready for next dare

_**Russia has to take off his scarf**_

**Alyssa: **I really want to know what happens or else

/Crazy walks out very bloody and England screaming has stopped all believe her to be dead/

**Russia: ***Slightly scared* Da I'll do it

/Takes off scarf and head falls off everyone freaks out/

**China**: That is f*cking nasty aru! *puts hands in front of eyes*

**America: **I knew I cut your head off in the cold war!

**England: **Oh god that is horrifying

**France+Canada: **Cela est terrifiant

-Ten minutes later-

/Russia put his head and scarf back on/

**liberty-Chan:** That has to be the most horrifying thing I have ever seen

**Alyssa+Avalyn-Chan: **Agreed

**Crazy: ***rolls eyes* Such babies

/Alyssa+Avalyn-Chan and Crazy get ready to fight/

**Liberty-Chan: **Now before we have world war III here lets get going here

_**Romano...I want a hug! *opens arms***_

**Alyssa: **Get over here Lovi~ Hug Time~

**Romano: **No way in hell Bitch am I doing that she probably wants to kill me

/ Crazy rolls eyes and pushes lovi into a hug with Alyssa/

**Alyssa: ***Happily giggles*

**Romano: ***Being crushed by her breasts but screaming* Get her off me get her off me *Starts turning blue*

**Avalyn-Chan:** Okay okay *giggles* Get off her she is tuning blue

**Alyssa: **Sorry Lovi~ dear

**Romano: ***Turning back to normal color* Ya Ya bitch *goes back to sit down next to spain~*

**Alyssa:** Here is the last one!

**Hetalia cast: **Ya! :) :) :)

**Crazy: **Of here dares Next you have mine *gives Crazy person style smile*

**Hetalia Cast: **:(

**Alyssa: ***looks mifted* Hello My last dare

**Crazy: **yes yes go on

**Alyssa: ***begins to read*

_**Germany: Admit three reasons why Prussia is awesomer than you**_

**Prussia: **HA HA HA HA Yes come on Bruder come on say I'm awesome

**Avalyn-Chan: **There was so many things wrong with that

**Liberty-Chan: **Agreed

**Germany: **Ya vhatever

1) You have red eyes

2) you have can hold more beer then me

3) and your older

**Alyssa + Prussia: **F*CK Ya

/Everyone rolls then notice that crazy is growing evil russia arua/

**Crazy: **Now my Dares!

**Hetalia Cast: **Oh My God * running around crazy and some are crying*

**Hostesses: **Damn

**Crazy: ***Innocent* Everyone Shut-up so we can do my dares

/Hetalia cast sit down some still crying. Crazy clears her thought/

_**America: *pouts* Damn! Your who I Fangirl over! *shrugs* Oh well! I still have Prussia! Alright, go in a closet with Russia, I wanna see what happens!**_

**America: **I knew i had fan girls *happy*

/sasuke from naruto appears out of no where/

**Sasuke: **How in the damn world are fangirls ever good. They are the most horrible thing in the world!

/Liberty-chan kills him with her Chainsaw named Ms. C/

**Liberty-chan:** Never call us horrible we are amazing

/Throws his dead body into a fire and laughs as it burns/

**Avalyn-Chan: **Damn she really hates him

**Alyssa: **I guess so

**Crazy: **come on my dare awaits *turn to russia and prussia* The closet awaits

**Prussia: **Never! *starts running away*

**Crazy: **Always the hard way with you *Shoots tranquilizing dart at him*

**Prussia: **Ouch! what the hell~ warum bin ich schläfrig *falls a sleep*

**Liberty-Chan: **Well go have fun

/Picks Prussia up and throws him to russia/

**Russia: **Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol *goes into closet with sleeping Prussia*

**Alyssa: **Wow Liberty-Chan your clam about this

**Liberty-Chan: **Yes usually I would freak but I really don't like USUK that is why I freak but America and Russia I think can go with anyone. I mean There are some people that pare Italy and him together.

**Germany+Italy:** What!

**Italy: **Germany hold me *scared*

**Germany: **Italy! You need to be braver now get off *Blushing*

**Alyssa: **Oh shut up you Natzi. We all know you love it!

**Crazy: **Stop fighting *hold up machetes menacingly*

/Germany+Alyssa shut up/

**Crazy: **Now that is over next dare...

_**England: Glomp France!**_

**Alyssa: **Three. *not happy*

**Crazy: **Two. *Not happy*

**Avalyn-Chan: **One *not really caring and trying to break the code of the lock on the sweets and candy closet*

**Liberty-Chan: **FrUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* happy as hell*

**Avalyn-Chan: **Wait is England still dead

/Everyone is looking for her. And Liberty-Chan brings her back from the dead/

**England: **What the bloody hell *sees Crazy* HIDE ME

**Crazy: **Well now your back you must do the dare

**England: **Okay what is the dare

**Avalyn-Chan: **Look up

/England looks up and then horrified/

**England: **Nev-

**Crazy: **We really doing this *looks scary*

**Avalyn-Chan: **Yes do the dare I am bor-

**Alyssa: **Yes yes we are all bored do the dare

**Avalyn-chan: **Did you Just ignore me

**Hostesses: **No

**Crazy: **Well are we doing this dare or not

**England: **Do I have a choice

**Hosts: **Nope

**England: **But what if he rapes me *looks at the girls pleadingly*

**Liberty-Chan: **Then we will do something now GO!

/liberty-Chan picks up England and throws her over to France were England hugs him/

**France: **A-angleterre *hugs back and does nothing pervy*

**England: **Wow I was so sheer I was going to be raped.

**Hetalia Cast(minus France): **So did we

/France in Emo corner and is crying/

**France: **I'm not that bad am I

**Hetalia(minus France)+ hosts(minus Liberty-Chan): **Yes

**France: **(;_;)

**Liberty-Chan: **Now that is over Last dare of the dare! Crazy take it away

**Crazy: **Okay this one is for Germany...

_**Germany: Who is your crush? Tell me or die! *holds up two machetes menacingly***_

**Avalyn-Chan+ Liberty-Chan: ***holding said weapons ready* Yes Do TELL!

**Germany: **vell Italy probably *Blushes*

**Italy: **Ya Germany likes me

**Romana: **You stay away from her Potato-B*stard

**Spain: **Calm down Lovi~

**Liberty-Chan: **Yes calm down it is late and all crazy has made me tierd

**Other Hosts and Hetalia : **Same

**Liberty-Chan: **Here are your room assignments

**_Girls-room 123_**

**_Boys-room 456_**

**Liberty-Chan and other hosts: **To your room slaves

/Host use whips to get them into the rooms where a dinner is waiting/

**Liberty-Chan: **So I am hungary

**Avalyn-Chan+ Alyssa: **Same

**Crazy: **I have a gift card to the cheese cake factory

**Liberty-Chan: **Ya! I love that place

**Alyssa: **Then lets go

/All girls exit the house and Sasuke comes from the dead/

**Sasuke: **Don't forget to review

/liberty-Chan runs back in and pulls out gun and shoots and kills him

**Liberty-Chan: **Go back to Hell were you belong

/Alyssa and Sealand pops out of no where/

**Alyssa+ Sealand: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

**Do you love it hate it tell and leave reviews **


	3. Lovey dovey Shit

**::AN ::**

** hello everyone I going to be doing be a truth or dare fanfic yaaaa lets get and some characters well be nyo because i them better like...**

**nyo America**

**nyo England**

**nyo Japan**

**nyo Canada **

**nyo Finland **

**Nyo liet **

**nyo Italian Twins **

**No you can not changed these to boys at any time {Though I am a Yoai hetalia supporter, It is easier for me to write normal GirlXBoy ...Sorry}**

**Also all parings well be allowed except for is twin or sibling paring of any kind and Keep the USUK to a minam they are sisters[in this fic] sorry all other parings are allowed **

**You can also can do anything the characters and bash any character but keep the America bashing to a minion {America FANGIRL}**

**OC hosts or hostesses will be added. Send them To me on PM only!**

* * *

/Hosts walk in to find house in ruins and everyone knocked out and some in really weird places and some no fully closed

Example Two: Lovi has no shirt on and is on top of Spain/

**Liberty-Chan: **What the hell happened to my house *cries* My mom gonna kill me *cries now in Emo corner*

/She goes ignored and the rest of the hosts (minus Alyssa) debate wither to wake them up or not/

**Avalyn-Chan: **Should we wake them they look so cute * takes out camera and takes snap-shots*

**Crazy:** No not unless we get-

**Alyssa: **We have dares! Fuck YA! *bringing out american side*

/Now out of emo corner Liberty-Chan and Avalyn-Chan start singing for no reason to wake the sleeping nations up, some nations join/

**Avalyn-Chan:** Well it's a beautiful daaaay... on the Boston. The perfect tiiiiime... to snag a pup! *Starts making breakfast and nations start to wake up * I'll read reviews... and make these characters life a living hell... As soon aaaaas my leg wakes up. Ugh!  
**Liberty-Chan:** Going a-loone just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus you'll diiie, without a trace-  
**Avalyn-Chan:** Hey!  
**Lovi:** We were sleeping and almost had a drunken time. I could smell the alcohol . Right on Spain. Really!*looks at Spain* We were THAT close...  
**Spain:** Almost! Gets you nowheeere.. around here. * managed to get upper half of body up and going still has bad hangover * I was so Damn close!  
**France: *** drags himself with hands over by Spain * "Almost" is what happened to me to, So...*points at hosts* screw You!  
**England:** * Weakly gets up * I still really drunk so I don't give a damn ... * falls to ground, yet gets back up again * I have something I want to say. France! You rapist! Perv! *falls asleep in Frances arms*  
**Prussia:** Well it's a beautiful daaaay! In the Boston! The perfect tiiime! To snag a pup. * gets up wobbily * I'll anwser ! And win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up! * falls back to ground *  
**lovi:** My hand- * is punched by Spain accidentaly *  
**Spain:** My arm!  
**Denmark:** Uhh, my face!  
* **Hostesses:** Wake Uuuuuuuuuuuuuup! *  
* **Hetalia Cast:** Wake Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!

**Liberty-Chan: **Okay now that everyone up lets get to the dares !

**Hetalia Cast: **Wonderful

**Liberty-Chan: **Alyssa you already have more dares

**Alyssa: **I have a lot of free time * PMS-ing*

/Everyone moves away slowly. And Alyssa grabs her dares and reads/

_**England: Humor the hostess and sit on France's lap for the rest of the chapter, kissing him randomly throughout**_

**Liberty-Chan: ***glowing with happiness* FUCK YES!

**England: **Why must you Torter Me *sob* *sits on France's lap*

**France: **:) * Wraps arms around her*

**England: ***blush*

**Crazy: **Noff of this lovey dovey Sh*t next dare!

_**America: Would you rather have France or Russia locked in the rape closet with you? You and your choice must stay in there for five minutes**_

**America: **What the hell Dude !

**Hostesses: **Do it!

**America: **ugh Fine Russia I guess

**Liberty-Chan: **Good now GO!

**Russia: **DA

/grabs America *who is screaming and Kicking* into closet*

**Avalyn-Chan: **Well now that is over Next! Can I have a cookie

**Crazy: **Later

_**France: Put this on! *holds up red sequined short dress***_

**France: **I do have some dignity

**England: ***rolls eyes and kisses him * Do it!

**France: ***dazed* Sure~

/Grabs dress and leaves/

**Spain: **Sometimes I wonder if he has any shame

/France comes out in dress not really caring/

**Prussia: **Spain my dear friend the answer in a big No!

_**Romano:**** I'm sorry I crushed you! QQ Here! *gives tomatoes* Forgive me?**_

**Romano: ***takes tomato* Forgiven

**Alyssa: **Thank god! Your one of my favorites

**Romamo: ***blushes* T-thank you

_**Spain: What would you do if Lovi left?**_

**Spain: **Lovi's l-leaving. W-why? W-what *sob* did *sob* I *sob* Do?!

**Everyone Else: **WTF

**Romano: **Stop with the crying I am never leaving. Tomato bastard.

**Spain: **Thank you lovi *hugs her*

**Romano: ***blushes*

**Crazy: **To the next dare and hopefully no more of this Love Sh*T

_**Italy: What would you do if Germany left? What if there was no more pasta?**_

**Crazy: **Damn It to Hell!

**Italy: **No more Pasta or Germany *sob* My life is over

/Italy is crying a river...No sea. Other countries are really thanking god they know how to swim and Denmark has a spare boat in his back poket they really didn't care how he had this/

**Liberty-Chan: **Italy Pasta and Germany are still here and everything is happiness and rainbows are every where no stop crying !

**Italy: **R-really *sob*

**Liberty-Chan: ***NODS*

**Italy: **Ya~ YA~ Ya~ YA~

**Alyssa: **Hay avalyn-Chan Italy their is a jar of cookies in the next room go eat them.

**Italy+Avalyn-Chan: **Ya~

/leave to eat sugar cookies/

**Romano: **Why did you ask her to leave?

**Liberty-Chan: **The next dare might scar her a bit.

_**Germany: I dare you to jump off a bridge. Or at least let me shoot you.**_

**Romano:** Oh~ Can I help!

**Alyssa: **Sure~

**Germany: **Why do you hate me

**Alyssa: **I don't know? I just never liked you. Now chose your fate shot or jumping off bridge

**Germany: **Shoot me it is better to put on my tomb stone

**Alyssa+romano: **Yes !

/Grab gun and shoot and now a dead Germany is bleeding out onto my floor/

**Romano: **If I die now I would be happy

**Alyssa: **Same

**China: **Hay has anyone seen Russia,America, England ,or France

?moans come from different parts of the house , Everyone blushes and leave to hide/

**Liberty-Chan: **Love you all REVIEW and I own nothing

* * *

**Hay soul sisters and brothers Review my people**

**_Liberty-Chan _  
**


	4. Singing is cool

**::AN :: hello everyone I going to be doing be a truth or dare fanfic yaaaa lets get and some characters well be nyo because i them better like...**

**nyo America**

**nyo England**

**nyo Japan**

**nyo Canada **

**nyo Finland **

**Nyo liet **

**nyo Italian Twins **

**No you can not changed these to boys at any time {Though I am a Yoai hetalia supporter, It is easier for me to write normal GirlXBoy ...Sorry}**

**Also all parings well be allowed except for is twin or sibling paring of any kind and NO USUK they are sisters[in this fic] so BIG no no in my book sorry all other parings are allowed **

**You can also can do anything the characters and bash any character but keep the America bashing to a minion {America FANGIRL}**

**OC hosts or hostesses will be added. Send them To me on PM only!**

* * *

/Moans and whimpers are still coming from up stairs and everything is getting freak'n awkward/

**Liberty-Chan: **Do you think we should i don't know stop them

/Everyone turns her in shock/

**Liberty-Chan: **What are you looking at I take my smut in moderation and it has been 2 days 2 fucking days and I have almost watched all of family guy, and I mean **ALL **of family guy.

**America and Hosts:** Damn

**Liberty-Chan: **I know right and we should really get to the dares नई जर्सी आते हैं

**Alyssa: **Was that hindi

**Liberty-chan: **Yes now come my british prussian friend_ **TheSairentoMoon**_

/TheSairentoMoon appears from the ash of sasuke's flesh in a flash of purple fire /

******TheSairentoMoon**: Ello people here are my dares

**_Fine! England, I dare you to have a black magic session with America, forcing her to remember the Salem Witch Trails._**

**America: **No

******TheSairentoMoon**: Do it

**America: **But-

******TheSairentoMoon**: DO IT

**America: **Fine, I'm no pussy

**TheSairentoMoon** : Wicked

**America: **I love that play _No one mourns the wicked_

_No one cries "They won't return!_"

_No one lays a lily on their grave _

_The good man scorns the wicked!_

_Through their lives, our children learn_

_What we miss, when we misbehave_

**Spain: **Chica [girl] you got a good voice

**America: ***blushes* Thanks used be on Broadway but any way lets go Iggy

/pulls England and here into the room labelled Magic room/

**Crazy: **Damn I wanted to talk to her... I mean torture her for not doing the dare

**avalyn-Chan: **Ya~ Sure~ next dare or well question

**_China, I heard pandas were near extinction._**

**Avalyn-Chan + Chian: **Oh poor pandas *cries*

**Liberty-Chan: **From all of us here from Hetalia FREAK'N Truth and dare Save the pandas. That is my community severs for the year on to the next dare.

_**Germany. What is your opinion on *ahem* both tomato arses.**_

**Alyssa: **He is dead and will damn well stay that way for now thank you :)

**Italy: ;_;**

**Everyone else: **=#

**_Prussia. Feed Gilbird to the Jersey Devil. Also, no beer for a week. Some of my ancestors may lead from you, and mainly from England, I detest beer._**

**Prussia: **Oh no spare gilbird and wench how dare you say that about beer! =O

**TheSairentoMoon: **Because I do now away with gilbird or ...

**Crazy: **I will have my fun *Holds up tomahawk*

**Prussia:** Take me away Crazy neko, I love Gilbird to much *cries*

**Crazy: **YES~

/Crazy Drags in prussia to Torture room room/

**Prussia: **MY Legs! MY Legs!...OMG my blood is every where someone call a doctor

_/Hosts and guest are laughing arses off. While ukes are hugging there Semes for dear life in horror/_

**Liberty-Chan: **Next dare or rather again a statement/dare

**_ Please feel the love. _****_France, considering I despise your petty arse, allow China to pressure point you. Painfully. My hatred for you is like an undying hatred. Also- I would love to do it myself but I doubt Liberty-chan would allow me to. -Pout.-_**

**Liberty-Chan: **Yes no killing france right now we need him but you are aloud to case him harm

**TheSairentoMoon: **Yes~ Oh china do your thing

**China: **Shì de, xiānshēng [Yes sir]

/China does crazy chinese shit on france and now he is a vegie/

**France: ***foams in mouth* Je peux voir la lumière... [I see the light...]

**Avalyn-Chan: **Should we call 911...

**Alyssa+****TheSairentoMoon: **No !

**Everyone else: **O.o

**Liberty-Chan: **So ******TheSairentoMoon **dares are done you must go now

******TheSairentoMoon: **Leaving now Thank you

/She leaves in a burst of purple flames/

**Alyssa: **Okay my dares now

_**America: If you had to marry any of the 2P!Nations who would it be?**_

**Alyssa: **Mom and Mommy aren't back yet...

/England and America soon bust into the room and lock the door/

**Norway: **Um...Do we want to know?

**America+England: **No

**Behind the door: **Come the hell out

**Liberty-Chan: **No comment...so America who would you date of the 2p nations

**America: **Is is bad to say myself *blush*

**Everyone Else: **No comment Next dare!

_**Romano: Do you like mashed potatoes? o3o**_

**Romano: **Never all potatoes can die _mwahahaha_

**Alyssa: **I liked that answers next dare. Damn we are flying through these

**Liberty-Chan: **It is 11:48 and I am tiered I have been working on this for 2 hours. Shut up!

_**Prussia: Now that your brother's dead, throw him off a bridge :D**_

**Hungary: **Prussia dead can I do it

**Alyssa: **No, won't mean the same and Prussia not dead just passed out from blood loss he should wake up any minute now.

/And yes Prussia pops up on a random stage and strats to sing. There is so much singing in this chapter/

_Someone is calling,_

_I'm being called_

_Alright, leave it to me; let's go_

_More! More!_

_To the east and to the west_

_I'll keep running_

_If you desire it too,_

_I'll come pet you_

_That's right, if fighting is your only option_

_Then that's what you'll have to do_

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!_

_The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!_

_Is the awesome me, of course!_

_Danke! [1]_

_The best! The most fearsome!_

_You guys can praise me_

_I'll show you my massive dream_

_A succession of victories for sure!_

_Alone in my room_

_I'll write it today too_

_A memorial of the awesome me_

_More! More!_

_Hey little bird chirp for my sake_

_It will heal me; niyo niyo!_

_This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness_

_I won't be fooled_

_The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!_

_I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently_

_Old man, please watch over me!_

_Mein Gott! [2]_

_In a pinch! Punch!_

_Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking_

_(...I'll leave things at this point)_

_A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!_

_All of the maps will someday be in these hands..._

_I'll laugh as I run through_

_That's right, it's not because I'm weak_

_It's because I'm too strong_

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!_

_The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!_

_Is the awesome me, of course!_

_Danke!_

_Everyone! Come here!_

_Let's exchange email addresses?_

_Being alone is too much fun_

_Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!_

_A succession of victories for sure!_

_(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater [3]_

_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater_

_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)_

**Liberty-Chan:** _Mein Gott! _Is the most freak'n awesome song

**Prussia: **Of course it is. It is my Character song

**Gilbird: **chirp chirp chirp chirp

**Prussia: **You said it buddy, what is my dare

**Alyssa: **To take you brothers rotting body to a bridge and throw him off he is starting to smell

**Prussia: **Why do I need to do it, Hungary can

**Hungary: **Ha that's what I said !

**Prussia: **See she wants to do it!

**Crazy: **Your dare YOU DO!

**Prussia: ***scared* Okay where the bridge

**Liberty-Chan: **Just walk outside

/Prussia nods and leaves to find we are in New York on the brooklyn bridge blocking traffic/

**Liberty-Chan: **Hurry up the cops are going to be here soon

**Crazy: **I don't want to go to jail for the 7th time

**Hetalia cast: **7th !

**Liberty-Chan: **Oh please I have been there 13 times but that is not important through the body in the water the police are going to be

**_POLICE ARE HERE PUT THE BODY DOWN AND NOW ONE GETS HURT LIBERTY_**

**Liberty-Chan: **Shit! Gilbert throw it in now and run like an italian when the british are coming

/Freaking out prussia throws the body in the water and runs italian style back the telporting house where we teleport {doctor Who style} back to boston/

**Prussia: **I am never doing that again, next time I'll take the punishment

**Host: **Agreed now next dares

_**Spain: Be a pirate! :D **_

_**England: Be a pirate! :D**_

_**France: BE A PIRATE! W**_

**England: **So the lass was me to be a pirate ay well her thy am!

**Spain: **Ye lovi can ye come here for a second

**Romano: **What is it tomato bastar- *gets kissed by spain and fireworks go off*

/Liberty-Chan snaps photo/

**Liberty-Chan: **Got to love spamano right

**Host: **Yaaa~

**Crazy: **You can stay kissing and pirates but we gots to be moving on it 12:33

**Avalyn-Chan: **The night is still young though and it still is early

**Denmark: **What you a vampire or romanian by any chance

**Avalyn-Chan: **Can't be real vampires sparkle

**Romania: **Vampires do NOT sparkle

**Crazy: **Ya Ya Ya we can talk about twlight some other time but we gots to move on with the MY f*cking dares!

**Everyone else: **Yes sir

_**America: Hehehe! Now America, I shall make you ... Give up anime for a chapter! And ... Hug Russia!**_

**America: **Noooooo! My anime *anime cries*

**Russia: **Sunflower *Hugs america* don't cry it only a chapter

**America: **Who damn knows when Liberty is going to update she is a lazy ass about that *continues to anime cry*

**liberty-Chan: **Hay

**Other Hosts: **She has a point

**Liberty-Chan: **Your supposed to be my friends *sits in emo corner*

**Avalyn-Chan: **Oh dear *sweat drops*

**Crazy: **Holy hell *Sweat drops*

**Alyssa: **Lets just get to to the dares *Sweat drops*

_**Japan: You too! No anime! And be Greece's kitty! Here are the cat ears! *places cat ears on head***_

**Japan: **NOOOOOOOOOO! *dies a little inside* My anime! *Joins America in crying*

/Crazy puts on cats ears on Japan as she cries and wakes up Greece lazy ass/

**Crazy: **Greece wake up a kitty needs you *points at crying japan*

**Greece: **kitty...Don't cry *hugs japan and places her in his lap*

**Japan: **G-greece

**Crazy: **Don't you dare ruin the moment Japan

**liberty-Chan: **Don't mean to ruin anything but um we must continue and I just finished setting up the race tack

**Crazy: **Fine but you owe me a dinner

**Liberty-Chan: **okay and me and Avalyn-Chan are going to be the annoncers for the whole thing Crazy-Cat

**Crazy: **Don't call me that and ya sure what ever

**Liberty-Chan: **Hay don't go all kanda yuu on me now

_**France/Prussia/Spain: Ah ... You all must go in a race car competition with each other! Have fun trying not to kill yourselves!**_

_****__**England/Canada/Romano: Be their cheerleaders! Uniform and all!**_

**Crazy: **Are you three all out o pirate form

**England+France+Spain: **Yes

**Crazy: **Good BTT get into the race cards and BTT girls get in the cheerleader outfits

**BTT: **YA danger *jumps in race cares*

**Crazy: **Bakas right

**Japan:** Right

**BTT girls: **This is so embarrassing *Gets outfit on and go out on to the the track*

**In sound booth **

**Liberty-Chan: **Sports fans this Hetalia all danger racing. Are first and maybe last ever and so I welcome you

**Avalyn-Chan: **Today victims...I mean contestants are the Bad touch trio or the BTT and the advent is racing and well shut up so Crazy-Cat can start the race

**On race track**

**Crazy: **Don't call me that! Ah whatever There will be three laps and first one to reach the finish line after the three laps wins a whole week in the rape closet with the cheerleader of choice

**BTT girls: **What!?

**Crazy: **Shut up over there, or punishment will come!

**BTT girls: **Shutting up!

**Crazy: **Now on the count of three we will start

_**#1**_

_**#2**_

_**#3**_

_**GO!**_

**In sound booth**

**Liberty-Chan:** And all racers are off and prussia seems to be in the lead but what he is cut off by spain then france all these boys are in it to win it aren't they

**Avalyn-Chan: **That they are that they are and holy crap spain just totaled france and now his cars on fire he going to die

**Liberty-Chan: **My FrUk NO! Call in the penguins and save the perverted french men

**Penguins/prennies: **Yes misstriss dude

/The penguins save france and bring him to near by hospital room that convenently showed up in my house/

**Liberty-Chan: **Gotta love prennies and holy Sh*t ther on there final lap it is going to be a close one and ...* on the edge of my seat*

**Avalyn-Chan: **And prussia wins by a mila-second and he welcomed by canada who he drags to rape closet. Ah sports all about the rape

**Liberty-Chan: **Join us next time focks as we now finish are last dare of the day

_**Other Hostesses: Um ... LETS DANCE! You choose the song Liberty-chan!**_

**Alyssa: **Sing along with us

_**Party rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindEverybody just have a good time**_  
_**Party rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindWe just wanna see ya shake that**_  
_**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jockNonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the blockWhere the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' rollHalf black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe**_  
_**Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like DranoI got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no haloWe party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey**_  
_**Party rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindEverybody just have a good time**_  
_**Party rock is in the house tonightEverybody just have a good timeAnd we gonna make you lose your mindWe just wanna see ya shake that**_  
_**Everyday I'm shufflin'Shufflin', shufflin'**_  
_**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cashWe gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad**_  
_**One more shot for us, another roundPlease fill up my cup, don't mess aroundWe just wanna see you shake it nowNow you wanna be, you're naked now**_  
_**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the soundGet up, get down, put your hands up to the soundGet up, get down, put your hands up to the soundPut your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound**_  
_**Get up, get up, get up, get upGet up, get up, get up, get upGet up, put your hands up to the sound, to the soundPut your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up**_  
_**Party rock is in the house tonight(Put your hands up)Everybody just have a good time(Put your hands up)And we gonna make you lose your mind(Put your hands up)Everybody just have a good, good, good time**_  
_**Put your hands upPut your hands upPut your hands upShake that, everyday I'm shufflin'**_

* * *

Hay everyone Yami-Chan-123 also known as liberty-chan-123[changed my name]

Hay I always love to see more reviews and comments I hope you enjoy my story and please vote on how do you think the door is or should be at least well I hope you all have some kicking awesome weekend and hope you like my writing

[P.S] all writing in a different langaue was translated by google so sorry if I am wrong


End file.
